After Graduation
by ProfessorAwesome
Summary: this starts three years after Graduation on Deck. Cody and Bailey are at Yale and Zack still has cold feelings towards Maya. Cody/Bailey, Zack/Maya Woody/Addison and London/Marcus
1. Three Years Later

**Bailey's POV**

I tossed my Graduation hat into the air. It was perfect. Well, almost perfect. Due to a clerical error that never was fixed, I got into Yale University… but Cody, my boyfriend, had to go to Oxford. Which is basically a British Harvard or Yale. I remembered her Graduation day at the S.S. Tipton. I hadn't seen Cody in real life ever since that very day. But I chatted to him on the phone and on Web Chat. Just as I was about to go to change and go to Kansas for summer break (she decided she would be staying on as a Professor in Chemistry) I heard a familiar voice.  
>"Bailey! Bailey! It's Cody!" I eagerly grinned and kissed him.<br>"Hello! Oh Cody, It's been three years now! You've got an accent!"  
>"I don't think so… I came back to America to see you! Oh Bailey, I really love you as much as I did before!"<br>"Cody, I wanna spend so much time together… but I'm going home to Kansas for the summer."  
>"I'll come with you"<br>"What!"  
>"I'll help you on the farm. Who's in your family again?"<br>"Mom, Dad, Me, Amy, Charlotte, Daisy, Ellie, Flora, Gemma, Hailey, Isabelle, Jo, Kyle. But Cody, sorry, but you and I both want to become Chemistry Professors, but in different parts of the world!"  
>"I'm transferring to a Lab not far from Yale. I'll still get a professorship and just experiment whilst you can lecture!"<br>"Cody Martin…."  
>"Bailey Pickett…."<br>"I love you" we chorused.

**Zack's POV**

A knock came on the door, and a familiar woman with an African accent said  
>"Hi, Zack!" MAYA! I thought. Maya Bennett. My ex-girlfriend.<br>"Hi _Maya_. What do you want?"  
>"Zack, I've finished my zoology course in Chad! I as much as you didn't want to leave you, It's just that that sort of relationship is impossible. Let's get back together? Live together? Be together forever."<br>"Cody and Bailey did it." I gruffly replied  
>"-You know what they're like,"<br>"-Yeah, they have a good relationship. When Cody finishes Oxford, I bet he doesn't turn up on Bailey's doorstep and asks her to let him live there- in our case get back together, whilst they haven't had any personal contact- in our case ANY contact, for THREE YEARS.  
>Maya needed a place where she would be accepted. She hopped on the zoology minibus and said,<br>"Driver, head for Kettlecorn, Kansas."


	2. London Engaged

**Cody's POV.**  
>Kettlecorn was great. I still can't get Oxford out of my head. I made this really good friend there, Terry. He, like me, was one of those people who prefer one or two friends. Did I really have a friend before Bailey…. Anyway, we're still in contact and I need my girlfriend after three years.<br>"Bailey! Cody! It's Maya Bennett!" I can't believe it. It was Maya Bennett. She broke the record of Zack's longest girlfriend of three months. It was the only time Zack found true love….  
>When I look up, Maya is crying on a tractor next to Bailey.<br>"There, there Maya. Everything's going to be alright. We can be roommates. I hear Connecticut Zoo is looking for a new manager!" Bailey says calmly to Maya.  
>"You know, Bailey, isn't it almost time to go back?" I say.<br>"Oh my god, you're right!" she says. "It'll all be over soon 'till next year."

**Bailey's POV.  
><strong>We're in my house in Connecticut. Actually, it's our house.  
>"I can't believe how kind you are, Bailey!" Maya says to me.<br>"Let's just forget about that nasty rejection. We're gonna have a girl's night out. Cinema, Ice Cream… that stuff. Not the girly girly things London would do. Actually it's sad, now she's gone…"  
>My phone rings. I answer it immediately. It's a recording of a calm woman on voicemail.<br>"Dear Bailey Pickett, you are cordially invited to be the bridesmaid of London Tipton and Marcus Little on the 8th October 2014 along with Madeline Fitzpatrick.  
>"Bailey? I was invited to London's Wedding! I wonder why she sent us a recording…" Maya asked.<br>"Probably didn't know how to write!" I reply, and we giggle.  
><strong>London's POV<br>**I am getting married. I, London Tipton, daughter of the biggest player in the world, am getting married. I love Marcus though. He's just awesome. We started dating after I graduated. Now, three and a bit years later, I'm engaged. I decide to order a bachelorette party.  
>"Daddy, I need bachelorette party invites to Bailey, Maddie, Maya, Addison and… Emma Moseby."<br>Miss T or Mrs M has a daughter, Jasmine, who's about one-ish. A few weeks later, the bachelorette gang go out to the bridal shops, and I decide on a strapless dress with diamonds on the torso, a flowing dress with a one-meter train and a cute little golden bow on the waist. We get back to my Boston House, a very grand mansion, Emma decides to take over and says,  
>"Everyone, I have a very important announcement to make. Well… I'm pregnant. Again."<br>Everyone starts congratulating Emma, including me. This is going to be a VERY interesting couple of months! 


	3. The not so suite Life of Zack and Cody

**Zack's POV.**  
>I can't get Maya out of my head. It's been a month now. Since I rejected her. Well, rejected is a harsh word; maybe "dismissed" or something? But, it's been a year and three months since we broke up, and we only dated for three months. Maybe… I love her? Yes, I do. I am going to go to Connecticut and ask her to go out with me? I just can't. But, I can get a work transfer to Connecticut. And when I mean <em>work transfer<em>, I mean change basketball teams. Anyway, Woody and Addison live there now, and London and Marcus just bought a mansion there. Yeah. I'll get my car and drive to Connecticut. To live there.  
><strong>Cody's POV.<br>**I wake up and there is a knock on the door. That's odd; Bailey knows that I never like to be woken up. Probably a salesman. But it's not. It's Zack. Weird, Zack and I have only really been on Christmas card level since I left America.  
>"Heyyy, Cody! Look, I'm short of money, and I'll kinda still be short if I sell my house…. wanna live in Connecticut- work transfer- we can be roommates, 'kay?" Oh my god. Zack has done many many stupid things to ruin my life, but this- this breaks the world record<br>"You expect me to let you in after THREE YEARS of NO CONTACT and expect me to let you move in. especially after all those years of "can't wait till Cody moves out" and "10 years from now, I'll be living on my own, without Cody. Zack, you already know what the answer is. See you at Christmas." He looks like he's had a serious case of déjà vu, bites his lip and cries at the back of his eyes. But there's more to that look. I grin and look at Zack in the eye. "This is about Maya, isn't it? No work transfer, but love! I'll let you in, but you must move out in six months."  
>"Hate Maya, and thanks for the offer. He gets his bags from the back of the car and takes them up to the spare room. I have an inside chuckle and go to get dressed.<br>**Zack's POV.**  
>I hate myself even more. I hate myself for rejecting Maya, leaving her out on the streets. Her mom and dad said that she was too old to live there anymore, and then she turned to me… then Bailey. They had always been good friends, but it was a last resort if she went to me, her ex, first. I should focus on the positive though. Marcus' bachelor party is in a few weeks. And anyway, I'll probably have enough money by March. But I can't stop thinking about Maya, Maya, Maya…<p> 


	4. Last night of Freedom

**Marcus' POV  
><strong>Finally. The Bachelor Party! My last night of freedom… until I get divorced. You never know with  
>these Tiptons. But, London and I have had a long-term relationship with no trouble. We start playing<br>rock music and recalling the times we had on the S.S. Tipton. Eventually we get too rowdy. Cody  
>looks more and more annoyed and eventually said,<br>"I'm calling the cops."  
>"That's sooo funny Cody. "We all just laugh and well… don't remember- but then a police car pulls<br>up! Three policewomen pull up and knock on the door.  
>"Ladies! THESE were the men I was telling you about!" The policewoman eyes Zack, Woody, Mr<br>Moseby, these rock stars that I barely know, and me.  
>Then, she walks in with three other women and starts kissing everyone- it was wonderful. But not as wonderful as tomorrow<br>"Kiss-o-grams out!" they say and leave in the police car. Everyone leaves by eleven, and I go to sleep,  
>my tux hanging above me. Well, tomorrow is a big day! Wonder when the other ones will get married. I eventually fall asleep.<br>**London's POV**  
>I greet Maddie, Maya, Chelsea, Emma, Addison, Bailey and (ugh!) Valentina. We're only pretending<br>to be friends so our dad's companies will be more powerful (trying to buy the other one).  
>"So, Miss T, you're pregnant?" I ask<br>"Ah, yes, Francis and Jasmine will love their new baby sister!"  
>"Oh, you know the gender? How far along are you?" Bailey asks.<br>"Well… 34 weeks! Yes London, you can call me fat!" and everyone laughs. Everyone gives me gifts…  
>and they should do, I am the bride! Everyone chats with me about Marcus and me.<br>"Err… Miss T, I thought you only had one kid?" I ask.  
>"London, I have two! But we had one after the other really so…" then she whispers to me. "London, I<br>would like to name my daughter London Moseby. In honour of my biggest success story." I get very  
>emotional, and Miss T calms me down.<br>"Thanks." I dryly say. I walk over to Bailey and Maddie. "You know, you two are my best friends.  
>After I graduated, I realised that Chelsea and Valentina weren't my friends because they were even<br>snobbier than me!"  
>"London, we know that. Why else would you pick us as bridesmaids?" Maddie says. At ten, everyone<br>goes home. I go to bed, my beautiful gown in the closet. I close my eyes and drift away into sleep… 


	5. The Wedding of London Tipton

**London's POV**  
>"Miss London, your wedding car is here!" Esteban calls. I've made a few adjustments to my dress. I have added big, puffy shoulder pads. I climb into a pink limo and he drives me to<br>the Tipton Hotel. Esteban helps me out and we take a golden elevator (made just for my wedding!),  
>to Floor 7. Maddie and Bailey are there in thigh-length pink dresses and they sprinkle confetti on the<br>floor. Daddy greets me and holds my hand. Maya and Addison lift my train up as I go to the priest.  
>"We are gathered here today to witness," He starts, but I butt in<br>"Yeah, Yeah just skip to the I dos!" He quickly glares at me and clears his throat.  
>"Marcus Malcolm Little, do you take London Paris Tipton to be your lawfully wedded wife?"<br>"I do!" he says, and we both smile at each other.  
>"London Paris Tipton, do you take Marcus Malcolm Little to be your lawfully wedded husband?"<br>"Duh. I buy a fancy wedding dress, ask 200 people to come and you think I'll say no! Sheesh! Yes! I do!"  
>"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" We lean in for a close kiss and our lips lock.<br>We sit at the back of the room whilst Daddy gives a speech.  
>"My daughter London. A beautiful, talented girl- or now, woman, who I have no worries about<br>leaving my company to. Now, I have to give her away- for her big day. I have married 22 women in  
>my life, but hopefully London has found the one man who is perfect for her." Everyone cheers and<br>we go to Floor 20 for the wedding reception.  
>"You look beautiful." Marcus whispers.<br>"I know I do!" I say and we share a laugh. Luckily I'm not as shallow as I used to be!  
>We walk into the room and Marcus and I begin having a slow dance. Cody and Bailey join in, with<br>Woody and Addison, and Maddie and her boyfriend Jeff (the older prince from Litchenstamp)  
>"So, Maddie, what are you doing for a living now?" I ask<br>"I'm a lawyer. It's great pay- but you'll be a successful businesswoman!" She says. I try to listen  
>to Zack and Maya, but the noise is too loud, so I go back to dance.<br>**Maya's POV. **  
>"Hi Maya!" Zack says. Oh phew, he's not as angry as he was. I still love him, but I'm not sure if he<br>loves me.  
>"Hi Zack… just wanted to say so sorry for being such an idiot. I can't believe how I must have<br>sounded… I understand if you still hate me." He gives a weary smile and looks at me, cold yet warm.  
>"I was the idiot. Should have let you in!" then he mumbles, "Care to dance?"<br>We sweep the dance floor. We're even equal to the super-soppy Bailey and Cody. We were about to  
>draw in for a kiss… I think. But London goes to a podium and makes an announcement.<br>"We would like to announce that we are going to Paris for our honeymoon. It's really beautiful in the autumn. So, I would like to say, with my new husband…" London and Marcus chime, "Goodbye!"  
>I chat with Bailey and Addison, catching up with what's happened to Addison. I found out that she<br>and Woody now own a small food company… hardly surprising! Then, a few minutes later, a private  
>jet comes past with the words: Tipton Airways: Just Married, London Tipton and Marcus Little!<br>"Bye, Zack!" I say.  
>"And goodbye to you too, Maya Elizabeth Bennet. We lean in for a kiss. A real kiss. <p>


	6. Double Date

**Maya's POV**  
>"Oh my god, Bailey, you should have been there. Zachary Martin and Maya Bennet are now officially<br>dating. I L-O-V-E Z-A-C-K!" I say, in a pace even faster than Addison.  
>"As a matter of fact, I was there, I just was too busy kissing my OWN boyfriend, and we have been<br>dating for FIVE YEARS!"  
>"Hey, it's not a contest!"<br>"You make it seem like that." Ugh. Bailey was sometimes a great roommate, but when she got  
>annoyed… Ouch.<br>"Sorry May, just sometimes I get a bit… Now, aren't we gonna have a girl's night out, the one that  
>got cancelled because we spent the whole night talking about London's engagement?"<br>"Yeah! You know Bailey, talking about weddings, you and Cody should get married soon, everyone knows that you will."  
>"I'm only 21! OMG, my birthday is next month! November 8th!"<br>"Well, let's just go party!" I step out of the door and the twins are arguing about something.  
>"hey, guys, what's going on?" I say.<br>"Sorry Maya," Cody begins, "We were just going out to discuss Zack's job and pay… apparently,  
>he's an airline pilot, not a basketball player. He says he wanted to look 'cool' and afraid we would<br>laugh!"  
>"Zack, that's just stupid. Hey, why don't we go on a double date? We can do all the things we<br>wanted to do, but all together!" I suggest. "And Zack, I'm sure you'll make a great pilot."  
><strong>Zack's POV.<br>**We start by going to the fancy restaurant, _Le Gateau._  
>"It's just like we're with Marcus and London in Paris!" Bailey says.<br>"So, Zack, how much are you actually earning? When will you make enough to move out?" Cody  
>questions. I sweat and my heart feels like it's beating 100 times a second. I have to tell him.<br>"Cody, Bailey, Maya and I were gonna tell you tomorrow. But, we have a slight big announcement to  
>make."<br>"You're getting married?" Bailey asks, enthusiastically. I can't believe it! She actually said that! I  
>would be happy with Maya… but I'm just not the marrying type. Maya squints at Bailey and says,<br>"Bailey Pickett, you always have to poke your nose in on other people's business. No, and when we  
>do get married, I am not pregnant. Okay?" When? I sweat even more.<br>"Calm down," I say to myself, "You _do_ love Maya."  
>"We're moving out of your houses and in with each other. Sorry." I mumble. Cody and Bailey both<br>smile, but Bailey has a tear in her eye.  
>"Oh Maya, I'll miss you! You've been the best roommate ever, 'cuz you don't criticize my clothes<br>every day." We go to watch a Sci Fi/Horror/Romance film, Trapped on Satellite Eight. It's basically  
>about a human man, John Smith, and a Kae'raktor woman, Eishaa Reiteri, who are trapped on a<br>deadly warzone between the two worlds. Maya and I kiss when the characters do, and we head  
>back to my house. I make a toast,<br>"To new roomies!" I say.  
><strong>Bailey's POV<strong>.  
>Here it is. Maya's last day here. We've only been roommates for a few weeks, but it feels like a<br>lifetime.  
>"Bye Maya" I say. We wave, and she hops in Zack's car.<br>"I'll never be gone! I'll always be with you!" Maya says, as she drives off.  
><strong>Cody's POV.<strong>  
>Here it is. Zack's last day here. Our last day of being roommates. Ever.<br>"So, Zack, I guess it's goodbye." I say, wailing in the back of my head.  
>"Really. Gone? That's a nice way of putting it. Cody, I'm not moving that far! Sheesh. Look, we may<br>never life together again, but we'll always be bros."  
>"I love you, bro." We hug, and he eventually says,<br>"Gonna get Maya. Coming?"  
>"Nah, she'll ruin the moment. No offense! But, I suppose this is goodbye… <p>


	7. The Suite Life of Zack and Maya

**Zack's POV  
><strong>Home sweet home, I look around our house, as we're living in it for the first time and then turn to  
>Maya.<br>"So, let's go unpack our things!" I say. We take our suitcases up to our bedroom and unpack.  
>"So, what do you think of our new house?" Maya asks.<br>"Wonderful. But not as wonderful as you! I say, and we start to make out on the bed. Then the  
>doorbell rings and we both blush.<br>"Happy happy housewarming!" Cody, Bailey, Woody and Addison say.  
>"Well, don't you want to see the presents?" Addison asks.<br>"Duh!" I say.  
>They make their way into their lounge and reveal their gifts.<br>"Well Zack, I don't know which version you prefer, but I got you Zombie Killer 8 on iiPlay and iPlay!  
>I've got both versions and It's so fun. We could connect or multiplay?"<br>"Awesome, let's play it right now!" I excitedly say.  
>"Ahem." Bailey says, and glares at me. "Well, the chickens are already missing Auntie Maya, so I<br>thought that I'd send you two a basket of eggs. I've also got a picture of them with you!"  
>"Whoa. You had chickens in the yard? In Connecticut?" I ask.<br>"As a matter of fact, yes we did. It's not that uncommon, really." Bailey snaps back.  
>"Sure… Everyone has a chicken or five…" I mumble, and Bailey turns into a monster.<br>"Sometimes, I don't know why I even bother." Bailey drily says, in a creepy patronizing way.  
>"So, Woody and Addison? It's OK if you didn't bring anything. It's not like It's our birthday." Maya<br>tells them, sweetly. That's what I like about her. Sexy and kind. The perfect combo.  
>"Actually, we did bring something. It's in the truck. They bring out a few crates and load them into<br>our house. "Here we have five boxes of Fink & Sweetwater chocolate. Our company is booming, so we have almost 100 spare boxes in our house." Woody proudly presents… um, is that only used in  
>the beginning of a movie… whatever.<br>"I- I really don't know what to say! Well, yes, I do. Thank you. Thank you times eight and multiply it  
>by fifty seven!" Maya exclaims, smiling so widely that I'm afraid that her face will crack.<br>" So that's four hundred and fifty six thank yous? Cody asks.  
>"Yes dear." Bailey replies.<br>"Well, we better get a move on guys! Back to work!" Cody says, and the gang exit.  
>"So… where were we?" I say, and Maya giggles. The doorbell rings again. Woody probably forgot his<br>coat. The letter reads: ZACHARY MARTIN: FLYING TEST RESULTS. Oh my god. Why do I lie about my job?  
>To make myself look cool?<br>"Maya, well, when I told you I was an airline pilot… I was, but, well, in training. So er… my results are here."  
>"YOU LIED AGAIN? FIRST YOU WERE A PROFESSIONAL BASKETBALL PLAYER, AND THEN YOU WERE<br>APPARENTLY FULLY QUALIFIED! OOH ZACHARY MARTIN…." Wow. I've never seen her explode like that. She storms off to bed and I nervously open the envelope.  
>"Zachary Martin, Connecticut Commercial Airways is pleased to inform you that you have passed your flying test with… flying colours!" I am so happy, but should I tell Maya? "Err… May, I passed?"<br>"I'm so so sorry. I love you Zack, but you keep lying!"  
>"Don't worry, there'll be no lying from now on.<p> 


	8. Seven Years Later

**Bailey's POV (Seven years later).**  
>Today is the day! The day that I get my professorship. I'm so excited, I just can't wait!<br>"Wake up, sleepyhead!" I whisper to Cody. We've shared the same house for five years now. I can't  
>believe we're the only two people to become professors this year. I've invited all my sisters and brother, my mom and my dad. Carey, Kurt, Zack, Maya, Woody, Addison, Marcus and London are<br>also coming.  
>"O-of course, Bailey, sweetie." He says to me, in a nervous fashion.<br>"Honey, we've only got two hours left of being Doctors!" I say, excitedly.  
>"Why, of course, <em>Dr. Pickett.<em> Let's go get changed for graduation… the fourth time."  
>"I must do, 'cos Mama Pickett always said listen to the Doctor!"<br>We catch the bus to the graduation hall, and Professor Scott holds the ceremony.  
>I am pleased to announce the 2020-2021 new professors of Oxford and Yale University. Firstly, Professor Cody Martin of Chemistry at Oxford University!"<br>**Cody's POV.  
><strong>"Thank you, thank you. I would like to thank not only Professor Scott and my parents, but to all of  
>my friends… and of course, Bailey. Without friends like you, I would have never been encouraged to<br>be where I am today. Thank you." The engagement ring is uncomfortable in my pocket. Will Bailey  
>accept my proposal?<br>**Bailey's POV.**  
>"Secondly, and lastly, I would like to present the new Professor Bailey Pickett of Chemistry at Yale<br>University!" Professor Scott shakes my hand and I give my speech.  
>"Really, I accept this as one of the highest people in the World of Chemistry, but I really am a farm<br>girl. I would like to thank my ten siblings, Mom, Dad, my friends, and Professor Cody Martin!"  
>Professor Scott keeps us behind before we go to the party to celebrate.<br>"You two are now equal to me now, so just call me Terry- well, Bailey can, as Cody was already my friend. But, I hope to be seeing you in the future, and just have a good life kids!"  
><strong>Cody's POV.<br>**We're here, at the beautiful garden with the gazebo. I fumble around to see if the ring is still there, but it obviously is. Everyone starts congratulating us, and Bailey and I move towards the gazebo.  
>"You know, Bailey, today isn't just the day of our professorship, it's our thirteenth anniversary.<br>"Unlucky for some!" Bailey says.  
>"But lucky for others." I turn the microphone up. "Bailey Pickett, I loved you from the moment I saw<br>you. Will you marry me?"  
><strong>Bailey's POV.<br>**My whole life flashes before my eyes… well, my life with Cody. The Mulch festival, the Hannah  
>Montana concert, Lost at Sea, Marriage 101… Paris… Kettlecorn, Graduation and back to now.<br>"Oh Cody! I love you! YES!" We kiss, and everyone cheers. Except London who cries.  
>"London, why are you so sad? This is a happy day?"<br>"I-I know… but I'm fat… I'm pregnant! 20 weeks and it's a girl…"  
>"Congrats! Just look on the bright side, you'll get to dress her up in pretty clothes!"<br>"Yay Me! Yay Baby!" London applauds.  
>"Ah, where were we…" I say to Cody.<br>"Getting Married?"  
>"Oh yeah! That!" and we kiss.<p> 


	9. Finally

**Bailey's POV.**  
>My last hour as an unmarried woman. Scary when you think about it. Very scary. I pick out my wedding gown. It is strapless and foot-length with a silver ribbon around my waist, and diamonds<br>over the top of my ribbon. Cody is staying at Zack's because of the whole unlucky thing. My wedding  
>car arrives and I jump in, holding the edges of my dress. I can't believe it, this is the best day of my<br>life. I think about all the people who have told us to hurry up and just tie the knot. Then I think about  
>our future. Kids? I don't know. Anyway, I should be focusing on my wedding. We've booked a small yet elegant stately home and all of the people I've ever known are there.<br>Dad walks in with me, holding my arm down the aisle.  
><strong>Cody's POV<strong>.  
>Bailey Pickett, my fiancée, walks in. Kevin is about to give her away.<br>"I love you." I whisper.  
>"I love you too."<br>Then, Jasmine and London M (Emma and Marion's Daughters) walk in, scattering rose petals.  
>Then the official says (after many vows)<br>"Cody Martin, do you take Bailey Pickett to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
>"I do."<br>"Bailey Pickett, do you take Cody Martin to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
><strong>Bailey's POV.<br>**"I do."  
>Then the official flicks through a few pages and finally says<br>"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
>We hold one another in each other's arms and kiss romantically. It seems like we're there forever,<br>our lips glued to one another, but it's only for a few seconds. We finally break away, and everyone cheers.  
>"Hey, Bailey, flowers!" Mom says, and passes them to me. I aim at Maya and she catches them.<br>I can't believe they've been together for seven years total, but with no marriage. It's not that odd,  
>but it is for two players like them.<br>"So, London, did you take in what I said last week?" I eagerly ask her.  
>"Yeah! I've decided to call her Madeline Bailey Tipton-Little." Maddie turns around and looks at London.<br>"No more naming people after friends. It'll all get too confusing." Maddie says.  
>"So, how's your job as a lawyer?" I ask.<br>"Well, I kind of moved to a government job. You know Madeline Fitzpatrick?"  
>"YOU work for Madeline Fitzpatrick, presidential candidate?" I shockingly ask.<br>"No. I AM Madeline Fitzpatrick, Bailey." She says to me.  
>"I invited you to my wedding? If I only knew…"<br>We go to the top floor for the wedding reception. Zack, Cody's best man, makes a speech. He clears his throat and says,  
>"Cody Martin and Bailey Pickett; a couple destined for one another. Everyone in this room knew that<br>this day would come. I'm sorry that my speech is short, but I have an important thing to add. Maya?"  
>"Yes?" she asks with a puzzled look on her face, and steps towards the podium<br>"This wedding is supposed to be about Cody and Bailey- but will you come here again in a year- for our wedding?" I smile and watch Maya's shocked and stunned reaction.  
>"Zack… I love you… I… well… YES! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FORWARD TO THIS DAY SINCE FOREVER!"<br>"Okay then, now that that's out of the way…" Cody says. "We are pleased to announce that we'll be  
>going to the S.S. Tipton II for our honeymoon. It's a remake of our old ship that was sold in New York. I also know that many people here are going there for their holiday. But, for now, we would like to dance…"<br>We dance the well… afternoon away, and finish at six. I change into my honeymoon clothes. A pink frilly t-shirt and a denim skirt. Cody just changes his bow tie to a regular tie… typical Cody! We are driven to the airport and catch our flight to Boston. We take a taxi to the port, and there I see it. The S.S. Tipton II!


End file.
